Rockman X Mega Mission 4
is the fourth chapter of the Mega Mission Carddass series. It was originally planned to be released by Bandai in 1996, but was canceled. On March 2018, content from Rockman X Mega Mission 4 was released as part of a package named , which celebrates the 30th anniversary of the Mega Man franchise, sold exclusively through Premium Bandai. The box contains 159 cards (126 normal and 33 foil cards) that are reprints of the cards from ''Rockman X'' and Rockman X Mega Mission 1-3, 9 new foil cards (6 from Mega Mission 4 and 3 special), a binder, and a booklet. The booklet contains a summary of the Rockman X Mega Mission storyline, details from the Mega Mission 4 story, artwork and concepts from the cancelled Mega Mission 4, the Mega Armor series, and the six entries from the armor design contest (the winner being illustrated by Iwamoto YoshihiroProtodude's Rockman Corner: "Energen Armor" Wins Bandai's Rockman X Armor Design Contest) and a two page manga by Iwamoto Yoshihiro titled showing X using several armors from ''Mega Man X5 to Mega Man X8. Synopsis ('''NOTE:' Although the cards use the original names from Japan, this summary will use the English versions for the sake of clarity.)'' After lending his power to X to defeat Σ Limited, Return iX revived in secrecy and obtained the Σ Chip. When Return iX discovered a Power Up Capsule, he merged the Limited with it to power up himself, becoming G-iX (Grow iX). Also, he used the capsule and the remains of four destroyed Maverick bosses to regenerate them, and also to create two Limit Reploids subordinate to him, Himmel and Berg. With this, Grow iX set out with his army for the final battle against X. X is attacked by Grow iX's army while testing a new machine named Gazelle. He fights back alongside his partner Zero. The duo discovers that GX is behind the attack, and the Power Up Capsule began to go out of control, becoming a Mother Limited. In the debris of the Grow iX army, X found an armor that he uses to challenge the Mother Limited, the Grow Up Armor. Knowing that he can't win against X only with the Limited's power, GX decides to absorb Mother Limited, becoming Doppler iX. With this, Zero suddenly decides to try a suicide bombing. How will this fight end...!? Card List This list includes only the new cards from Rockman X & Rockman X Mega Mission Selection Box. Planned cards A memo from the Rockman X & Rockman X Mega Mission Selection Box booklet shows how the Rockman X Mega Mission 4 cards were planned to be organized: Gallery Cards Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX01.png|No. EX01 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX02.png|No. EX02 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX03.png|No. EX03 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX04.png|No. EX04 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX05.png|No. EX05 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX06.png|No. EX06 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX07.png|No. EX07 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX08.png|No. EX08 Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Card EX09.png|No. EX09 Promotional Previews Rockman Mega Mission 4 Carddass.png Mega Mission 4 127.jpg Mega Mission 4 130.jpg Mega Mission 4 SP01.jpg Mega Mission 4 SP02.jpg See also *Rockman X 25th Anniversary Memorial Carddass Edition External links *Official page References Category:Cards Category:Mega Mission Category:Mega Man X series